Obsidian Tears
by Shoujoka
Summary: A misunderstanding between Usagi and Mamoru rips them apart and makes Usagi cross the line of good. Tears are spilled from all sides, but when Mamoru returns to see his love transformed... What will it take to put the couple back together? UsagixMamoru


A/N: Finally! No more writer's block for me, I'm back! ^.~ Anyways, here's the latest, the inspiration for it was spurred by one of Pink's new songs, "Jagged Little Pill" Or something... No idea. So this fic may have it's dark side but what's to be expected? Usagi/Mamoru as always, please read/review and enjoy!  
  
Usagi gazed into her mirror taking in her silken blonde hair and innocent blue eyes once more while swiping a fine shade of pink across her rosy lips and bringing a comb through her already perfect tresses. Spinning she laughed as she felt the light layers of her skirt skim her thigh and finally, she was satisfied. Tonight she was going to see Mamoru, not that it was any different than the past few weeks but today he said that he had something to tell her, maybe they were going away on a trip! Or he wanted to officially tell her he loved her! The possibilities were endless! Usagi grabbed her purse and glanced at the clock, eight twenty-nine, he should already be here with his sense of responsibility, and as she moved swiftly down those laden steps sure enough there he was, talking to her father in all his handsomeness, finally.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked, extending an arm. "Well Mr.Chiba, you're as gentlemanly as usual!" Usagi giggled, Mamoru had been a counselor for weeks now and it always made her laugh whenever he was addressed by that name so now she was doing it for kicks on a regular basement much to his dismay. "Usako...." He growled playfully, pinching the arm wrapped around his, "You're not twelve years old." Usagi laughed harder, "You're right! I'm fourteen!"  
  
And with that, they were off. The unbreakable couple....  
  
~~~  
  
The expensive black car drove up in front of a fancy restaurant, the dim lights passed over their figures as they got out of the car and begin their walk towards the doors, Usagi laughed some more, she was always laughing around him, and leaned on his shoulder, "You shouldn't spend all this on me! I'm quite simple you know!" Mamoru smiled and pulled at her odango, "I know, but then where am I going to spend all that money acquired through modeling eh?" The blonde laughed, tilting her head in such a manner that the lights caught her hair making it glisten and Mamoru was enraptured.  
  
"Your table, Mr. Chiba?" A host asked, frowning at the man. "Excuse me! A table Mr. Chiba?"  
  
Usagi pulled at his shirt anxiously, "Mamo-chan!!!" Mamoru snapped back into perspective, "Ah! Yes sir, I'm sorry. Reservations under Chiba?"  
  
The host rolled his eyes muttering curses in French as he lead them to their table.  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi sighed as she leaned against his arm, nestled in that little spot as always, "Mamo-chan, and then she said to me that I wasn't doing good enough in school! And because I was late that I had to go to detention for a WEEK! A WEEK Mamo-chan! I HATE teachers!" She whined biting upon her lip Mamoru chuckled,  
  
"Well Usako... It's true, you have been sleeping in a lot and I've yet to see you study!" Usagi looked up at him behind grumpy eyes, "Are you siding with her?"  
  
Mamoru sweatdropped waving his hands, "No! No! Umm... I'm just saying you should try harder..." Mamoru could see the waterworks coming on and he was more than relieved when a waiter came to his aid. "For you sir?" "Hmm.... Chicken parmesan with... A soda." "For the lady?" Usagi's face lightened as she saw the waiter, savior! "The same as Mamo- chan, only with extra noodles, and a side of french bread, oh and an order of ravioli, and... And -"  
  
Mamoru clamped his hand over Usagi's mouth and nodded to the waiter, "I said I'd buy you a dinner, not three." Usagi frowned again but Mamoru pecked her on the cheek.  
  
Leaning back against the chair again and loosening his hold Mamoru let out a deep breath, 'How will I tell her? She'll be heartbroken. I can't do it here, too public she'd rave the place... Oh! Why?!' He furrowed his eyebrows when Usagi looked up at him, "Gomen, gomen Usako. Just thinking." The blonde shook her head muttering something about thinking and the evils of society now a days... Mamoru shook his head and reached for a book, "Well, while we're waiting we minus well do something about your school problems Usako, isn't this required reading?" Usagi winced and took the book examining it, 'Interview with a Vampire' by Anne Rice, she remembered her English teacher saying something about it but... "Mamo-chan, we're supposed to be having fun!" Mamoru grinned as he pushed the book towards her and opened it to the first page, Usagi plunked her head on her hands and squinted at the words beginning her miserable journey to better grades....  
  
~~~  
  
Two pages into the book Usagi's brow was wrinkled beyond repair, her lips chewed until they chapped and her head swimming with rather large words. When the waiter came to serve their food Usagi was elated enough to snap the book shut and thank the man avidly for once more being her savior. Mamoru shook his head and asked for the receipt. Before long the food had disappeared, Usagi's faster than Mamoru's, the bill paid, and the car started. 'What am I going to do....' Mamoru thought anxiously driving down the highway towards her house, he looked at Usagi laughing about the oddness of the top down in the evening and sighed, 'This is going to hurt her so much...'  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru stopped the car about a block away from Usagi's house and turned to her, his eyes sincere, Usagi turned confused, "My house is still - What's wrong Mamo-chan?" Mamoru sighed and reached out to her, touching her silken blonde hair and caressing her cheek with his hand, so soft... Then quickly he pulled her in and kissed her then pushed away. Usagi smiled as she always did after a kiss but was still worried about him, "Mamo-chan..." Mamoru took her hand, now or never, he looked her in the eyes then averted his,  
  
"Usagi.... I'm going to Hong Kong. I'm going for a month. I can't tell you why... But there's a woman there that I have to see."  
  
Mamoru thought, he had discovered that he actually had one family member left... A grandmother, she had been lost from the family tree. But he was afraid to tell Usagi if she knew he had relations she would just as soon worry as deeply for his family as she does for her and her friends, that was in her nature, and he didn't want to push her over the edge. "I swear... I'll call! And write... And.."  
  
Usagi pulled back, crystal tears falling from her eyes, other woman? He was in love with someone else... Usagi quickly opened the door and slammed it shut running away from Mamoru, away from everything, "He loves someone else..." She whispered. Mamoru didn't follow her, it was best for both of them this way.. And with that, he crouched down into his chair and shivered tears falling from his own eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi crouched into the corner of her closet, "How could he...?" She whispered, he cheated on her... He.. Cheated... Usagi trembled when something black appeared in front of her face, the coat she wore for Halloween a few years ago, black and scary... Very scary... Rei gave it to her, she pulled it over her shoulders and stared into the mirror, she pulled her hair free and wiped away her tears. "Mamoru... You.. Killed me." She whispered, leaning against the wall.  
  
A/N: I know what you're thinking, o.O;; but bear with me! ^___^ I've been feeling like angst for awhile, and where else to put it than in a Usagi/Mamo fic neh? Please review! 


End file.
